Let's Do It
by Ayaka Kim
Summary: [REPOST] Gossip Girls Seq Kaisoo/"Aku sudah siap, Kai"/"Ini pil pencegah kehamilan dan kondom"/Fluffy/M/GS!


Tittle: **Gossip Girls: Let's Do It  
><strong>

Rated: **M**

Genre**: Romace, Friendship, fluffy**

Cast: **Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin/Kai**

Other Cast: **Byun Baekhyun, Luhan, Tao. Mentioned!Chanyeol, Sehun, Kris**

Pair: **Kaisoo**

Warning: **GS, mature content, NO CHILDREN! Siapin kantong kresek aja ya, takut muntah. **

Disclaimer**: Cast punya couple masing-masing. gue cuma orang yang tergila-gila sama mereka. Berangan-angan dengan cara menyalurkan kemampuan membuat cerita. Ini cerita aseli punya gue, yang ngaku-ngaku sini adepin gue, oke.**

**Bukan Cerita Bagus! Ancur! Kata-kata ngawur!**

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**No Bash!**

**JANGAN CONTOH ADEGAN CERITA DIBAWAH INI!**

.

.

.

"KAI!"

Kyungsoo melompat-lompat dibelakang orang-orang yang sedang menonton latihan basket, sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ia mencoba memanggil kekasihnya tetapi tak ada sahutan. Padahal kekasihnya sedang istirahat. Suaranya terkalahkan oleh yeoja-yeoja centil yang meneriaki nama para team basket, termasuk Kai. Ia juga meruntuki tubuhnya yang pendek.

"KAI!" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya berharap sang kekasih melihatnya.

Ia bersyukur, akhirnya Kai menoleh kearahnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Kai menghapirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kai, handuk untuk mengelap keringat masih menggantung di lehernya. Rambutnya yang basah karna keringat membuatnya terlihat sangat manly.

"Kau masih ada latihan setelah ini?" Kyungsoo mengambil handuk yang menggantung di leher Kai, lalu mengelap dahi kekasihnya yang masih terdapat keringat.

Kai tersenyum. "Masih ada sekali lagi, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, setelah kejadian kemarin malam saat teman-temannya menceritakan tentang pengalaman bercinta masing-masing, ia jadi gugup jika berhadapan dengan Kai. Mengingat Kai memang mengajaknya bercinta.

"Soal?" Kai memandangi wajah Kyungsoo, ia menyadari wajah gugup kekasihnya itu.

"Soal permintaanmu waktu itu" Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya, meremas handuk milik Kai. Demi tuhan ia malu sekali.

Kai tertawa pelan. Ia mengacak rambut kekasihnya. "Temui aku di ruang ganti istirahat kedua nanti"

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, lalu memberikannya pada Kai.

Kai mengeryit.

"Itu handuk punyaku, pakai saja. Punyamu yang ini sudah bau. Biar ku cuci dulu"

Kai tersenyum, ia mengangguk lalu mengecup pipi kanan Kyungsoo. Kemudian namja itu berlari, kembali bergabung dengan team basketnya.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdegub kencang, ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta. Ia memegang dadanya yang berdebar. Beginikah apa yang dirasakan teman-temannya saat jatuh cinta? Rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa seluruh mata tertuju padanya, melihatnya bersama Kai. Buru-buru ia melarikan diri kekelas.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk gelisah dibangku kelasnya. Sudah lima belas menit dari waktu istirahat kedua, tapi ia masih berada dikelas karna guru fisikanya meminta waktu tambahan. Ia tidak mau membuat Kai menunggu lama.

Setelah guru itu mengucapkan salam terakhir, langsung saja ia berlari keluar. Sial, tangannya terlanjur ditahan Baekhyun.

"Mau kemana? Buru-buru sekali" Goda Baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Lepas Baek, Kai sudah menungguku!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul lengan Baekhyun, berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Huh, selalu saja si hitam itu" Baekhyun mendengus. Pasalnya, sejak Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Kai, temannya itu jarang menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama lagi.

"Kali ini saja kumohon lepaskan aku, Baek. Pleasee" Kyungsoo memohon. Matanya mulai berair.

"Kau cengeng sekali, sudah sana pangeranmu sudah menunggu" Baekhyun menghentakan tangan Kyungsoo, ia kesal.

"Gomawo Baek, kau akan ku traktir Bacon pulang sekolah nanti" Kyungsoo mengecup pipi temannya itu lalu berlari ketempat dimana ia membuat janji bertemu dengan Kai

"Bohong. Aku yakin sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan bersama si hitam itu" Baekhyun mencibir, Sering sekali temannya itu berjanji mentraktir atau mengajak jalan-jalan, tetapi selalu batal karna Kai.

"Sudahlah Baek, dia sedang dalam masa kasmaran. Lagipula masih ada aku. Ayo kekantin" Luhan menepuk pundak Baekhyun lalu menarik yeoja itu menuju kantin.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal, ia berlari tadi. Jarak dari kelasnya ke ruang ganti ini cukup jauh.

Kai sedari tadi berdiri menyender pada loker miliknya sambil bermain psp, ia melirik Kyungsoo. Ia mematikan pspnya lalu memasukan kedalam lokernya.

"Sekitar setengah jam" Kai melirik jam tangannya.

"Maaf, tadi Park sonsaengnim meminta waktu tambahan" Kyungsoo menunduk menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kemarilah.." Kai mendudukan dirinya dilantai dan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada loker dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo ikut mendudukan tubuhnya dan langsung menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai.

Kai tersenyum. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak kecil Kyungsoo.

Selalu begini, setiap istirahat atau ada kesempatan mereka akan bertemu diruang ganti club basket untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Mengingat Kai adalah pemegang kunci ruangan itu. Jadi ia tidak takut ketahuan. Bagi Kai, disini adalah tempat teraman dan ternyaman untuk berpacaran. Mematikan lampu, lalu duduk dilantai. Bagitulah kebiasaan mereka berdua.

Walaupun mereka baru menjalin hubungan selama dua minggu, tapi mereka sudah dekat sejak tiga bulan lalu. Jadi, tidak ada canggung lagi diantara mereka.

"Tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kai membuka pembicaraan. Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku sudah siap, Kai" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya. "Aku sudah bertanya pada teman-temanku, tapi ada yang harus aku tanyakan padamu"

"Apa itu?" Kai menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Kai.

Kai tersenyum. Mengecup ujung bibir kekasihnya. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang"

"Jika terjadi sesuatu padaku setelah kita melakukannya, apa kau ingin bertanggung jawab?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah berharap. Sebelum pulang kemarin malam, Baekhyun sempat memberinya beberapa nasihat. Sebelum nekat melakukannya, Baekhyun meminta Kyungsoo untuk bertanya pada Kai apa ia sungguh-sungguh atau hanya ingin bermain-main. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyungsoo adalah teman terdekat Baekhyun, ia tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak menyenangkan pada temannya.

"Apa kau meragukanku?" Kai menjauhkan wajahnya, ia menatap mata Kyungsoo.

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku Kai, sungguh aku tidak meragukanmu sama sekali" Kyungsoo menggeleng keras.

"Hanya saja…" Ucapan Kyungsoo menggantung, ia takut salah bicara.

"Hanya saja?"

"Aku takut" Jawab Kyungsoo, ia menundukan wajahnya. Takut dengan reaksi Kai.

"Itu tandanya kau belum siap, sayang. Ikuti saja kata hatimu. Jika kau belum percaya padaku, kita tidak perlu melakukannya" Kai memeluk kekasihnya, menenggelamkan wajah kekasihnya itu pada dada bidangnya. Kai terkekeh, mereka terlihat sangat cheesy.

"Tidak! Aku sudah siap. Sungguh" Kyungsoo tetap mengelak, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya jika ia benar-benar ingin melakukannya.

"Terserah padamu saja. Lima menit lagi bel masuk. Kau tidak kekelas?" Kai melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi bel mungkin akan berbunyi.

"Baiklah, aku kekelas dulu. Ahya.. Pulang sekolah kau kemana?"

"Setelah mengantarmu mungkin aku langsung pulang"

"Aku ingin main ke apartement mu, boleh ya?"

"Baiklah"

Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai kilat, lalu berlari dengan cepat. Kai hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada guru dikelas. Dan yang dilakukan yeoja dikelas tidak lain adalah bergossip, termasuk keempat yeoja cantik yang sebelumnya sudah kita bahas.

"Bagaimana Kyung?" Luhan menghapiri Kyungsoo yang sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun, diikuti Tao dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan ambigu Luhan.

"Kau dan Kai. Benar-benar mau melakukannya?" Luhan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin mencobanya" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar pada temannya.

"Memang kau tau caranya?" Tanya Tao yang malah membuat Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Aku sudah menonton beberapa video tadi malam. Sepertinya tidak terlalu sulit" Jawab Kyungsoo cuek. Padahal ia samasekali belum melirik video yang diberikan Baekhyun.

"Jinjja?! Kau dapat darimana video seperti itu?" Tao terkejut, anak sepolos Kyungsoo diberikan video laknat yang bahkan ia belum pernah menontonnya. Walaupun sering mempraktikannya.

"Dari Baekhyun"

"Dari pada dia tidak bisa apa-apa, aku beri saja hehe" Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh. Baekhyun rasa, susah jika menjelaskan pada anak polos seperti Kyungsoo. Jadi langsung saja diberi contoh. Tinggal mempraktikkan

"Sial kau Baek"

"Kapan kau ingin melakukannya?" Tanya Luhan.

"Entahlah" Kyungsoo lemas, ia ingat kejadian tadi saat istirahat. Ia takut Kai malah menolak.

"Ini ambilah" Baekhyun menyodorkan bungkusan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Apa ini?" Ia mengambil dan membolak balik benda itu. Luhan dan Tao melotot. Mereka tau benda apa itu. Jadi benar Kyungsoo dan Kai akan melakukannya?

"Itu pil pencegah kehamilan dan yang satunya itu kondom. Aku memberikanmu untuk jaga-jaga, tapi sepertinya Kai sudah memilikinya. Itu punya Chanyeol" Baekhyun menjelaskan, kemarin malam benda itu tertinggal diapartemenya dan pil itu punyanya.

"Kondom? Untuk apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih membolak-balik benda yang masih terbungkus itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, tanyakan saja pada Kai. Oiya.. jangan lupa minum pil itu sehari sekali. Jangan sampai tidak. Bisa-bisa kau kebobolan" Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti hanya menganggukan kepalanya, Baekhyun seperti ibunya saja, selalu mengingatkan ini dan itu.

"Apa kalian juga meminum pil ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo, ia membuka satu buah pil dan meminumnya. Hanya penasaran dengan rasanya katanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu saja Kyung. Kalau tidak, kami mungkin sudah hamil" Jawab Tao seadanya. Ia pikir sepertinya Baekhyun berlebihan. Memberikan benda yang sangat tabu disentuh oleh Kyungsoo. Tapikan sebentar lagi Kyungsoo juga membutuhkannya ya?

"Hei, pulang sekolah jadi kan kau mentraktirku bacon?" Baekhyun menyenggol lengan Kyungsoo.

"Eng.. mungkin lain kali Baek, aku ingin ke apartement Kai. Maaf.." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun menyesal.

"Sudah kubilang" Baekhyun mendesah. "Yasudah, nanti aku dengan Chanyeol saja"

"Kau pulang dengan siapa Tao?" Luhan bertanya pada Tao yang sedang memainkan ponselnya,

"Kris. Siapa lagi" Jawab Tao seadanya, ia sedang bertukar pesan dengan Kris.

"Sehun sedang ada urusan nanti. Boleh ya aku menumpang?" Luhan memasang wajah memelas.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi.."

"Kumohon"

"HH! Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

"Baek, Han, Tao. Aku duluan ya.." Teriak Kyungsoo ketika jam pulang. Teman-temannya kebagian tugas piket hari ini.

"Ya. Hati-hati Kyung!" Sahut Tao, yang lain hanya melambai malas.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu keluar kelas. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kai sudah berdiri menyender pada tembok didepan kelasnya dengan earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Tapi tangannya sibuk oleh ponselnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai tidak menyadari jika Kyungsoo sudah berada disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo berdiri dihadapan Kai. Melepas earphone yang sedang Kai gunakan lalu memasangkan benda itu pada telinganya.

Kai terenyak. Kemudian tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa yang melakukan itu adalah Kyungsoo. Ia kira orang iseng atau teman-temannya.

"Sedang mendengarkan apa?" Kyungsoo merebut iPod dalam genggaman Kai. Menekan tombol play kembali setelah tadi sempat di pause oleh Kai.

"Seperti biasa"

"Jazz.." Kyungsoo melanjutkan, ia sudah hapal genre music favorit kekasihnya ini.

"Ayo" Kai menggandeng tangan kiri Kyungsoo, mengajaknya berjalan kearah parkiran. Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Kai sambil menikmati music yang mengalun ditelinganya.

"Kau jadi ke apartemenku?" Kai melirik kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk pelan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat dimana motor Kai diparkir dengan tangan bergandengan dan dilihat oleh berpasang-pasang mata.

"Lepas earphonenya dan pakai helm ini, Kyung" Kai menyodorkan sebuah helm yang memang sengaja ia bawa untuk mengantar dan menjemput Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Melepas earphone milik Kai lalu memasang helm yang diberikan Kai. Kemudian naik keatas motor merah besar milik Kai.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kai.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa. Ini pertama kalinya ia berkunjung di apartement kekasihnya. Lumayan lah walaupun sedikit berantakan. Well, Kai tinggal sendiri. Dia bisa mengerti.

Kai membawakan sebotol air mineral untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menerimannya dan meminumnya hingga setengah.

"Apa kau lapar?" Kai bertanya sambil membereskan barang-barang yang berhamparan dilantai apartementnya.

"Memangnya kau punya makanan?"

"Tidak sih, kalau mau aku bisa pesan"

"Kau tidak punya bahan makanan?" Kyungsoo berjalan kearah dapur, memeriksa kulkas yang ternyata hanya berisi beberapa kaleng minuman soda dan air mineral.

Kai menggeleng.

Kyungsoo mendesah. "Lalu selama ini kau makan apa?"

"Memesan dan aku hanya punya ramen" Kai menunjuk sebuah bupet diatas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Junk food dan ramen itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Kai"

Kai mengangkat bahu. "Mau bagaimana lagi"

"Kau kan tinggal kebawah, sepertinya ada kantin"

"Aku malas"

"Dasar namja!"

Kai nyengir. "Aku akan memesan pizza"

"Terserah kau saja"

Kyungsoo berkeliling apartement Kai. Lumayan besar untuk penghuni satu orang. Kemuadian Ia melirik kedalam kamar sang kekasih. "Kai, aku boleh masuk kamarmu kan?"

"Masuk saja" Sahut Kai.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam dan ia bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Kai. Cat tembok dengan warna gelap sangat khas namja. Ada beberapa furniture yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya. Ada juha meja belajar yang diatasnya dipenuhi laptop, kamera dan tab.

Pipinya memerah melihat sebuah bingkai foto dengan figure dirinya dinakas sebelah tempat tidur Kai. Dan figura besar terpampang dirinya dan Kai terpasang didinding.

"Sudah aku pesankan" Tiba-tiba Kai masuk membawa tasnya. Meletakannya disamping meja belajarnya.

"Kamarmu sepertinya nyaman sekali" Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang Kai.

"Kau suka? Kau boleh tidur disini kapanpun kau mau" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu berlutut dihadapan kekasihnya itu. Menopangkan tangannya pada lutut Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya aku ini siapamu"

"Kau Kekasihku" Kai tersenyum menggoda. Kyungsoo tersipu.

Mereka saling memandang, mengagumi wajah satu sama lain. Pandangan Kai jatuh pada bibir tebal menggoda milik Kyungsoo. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan pada saat itu pula Kai memangut bibir kekasihnya itu.

Kai melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kurang mengerti hanya mengikuti apa yang Kai lakukan padanya.

Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Menghisap bibir bawah Kai. Sedangkan Kai melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo.

Kai bangkit. Mendorong Kyungsoo berbaring diatas ranjangnya dan menindihnya.

Kyungsoo mulai menikmati permainan bibir mereka. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada tengkuk Kai.

Kyungsoo semakin gencar melumat bibir Kai.

Kai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo, mereka bertarung saling melilit. Air liur sudah memenuhi sekitar mulut mereka. Tangan Kai kini menggerayangi tubuh Kyungsoo, ia meraba pinggang dan perutnya.

Lidah Kai turun menjilat dan menggigit leher Kyungsoo, tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kyungsoo.

"Nggh.." Kyungsoo mendesah ketika merasakan dadanya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Kai.

Setelah semua kancing kemeja Kyungsoo terlepas, Kai meleparnya asal. Ia mencumi dan menggigiti pundak juga dada atas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut belakang Kai. Ia mendesah tertahan. Ini sensasi baru untuknya. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

Kai mencoba melepas kaitan bra Kyungsoo yang berwarna hitam

'TING TONG'

Kyungsoo tersadar saat mendengar suara bel. Ia mendorong tubuh Kai dan menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan bantal.

Kai duduk tergeletak dilantai.

"K..kai, sepertinya pizzanya sudah datang.." Suara Kyungsoo yang bergetar menyadarkan Kai bahwa Kyungsoo memang belum siap.

Kai bangkit lalu memungut kemeja Kyungsoo yang ia lempar sembarangan tadi. Memberinya pada Kyungsoo dan menyuruhnya untuk memakainya kembali. Kai mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lalu keluar mengambil pesanan yang sudah sampai.

Kyungsoo ingin menangis. Ia mendorong Kai dengan sangat keras tadi. Ia takut Kai marah padanya.

Kyungsoo memakai kemejanya tanpa dikancingkan. Ia keluar begitu saja mencari Kai. Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo tidak memakai kemajanya dengan benar, melengos.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai dan memeluknya. "Ayo lanjutkan Kai" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan lembut.

"Tak apa, Kyung. Tidak usah dipaksakan" Kai meraih kemeja Kyungsoo, mengancinginya kembali.

Kyungsoo menahan lengan Kai. "Kumohon. Aku percaya padamu" Kyungsoo menatap manik hitam Kai untuk meyakinkan.

Kai kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo dan membawanya kedalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah saat Kai menghisap puting kanannya, sedangkan putting kirinya dijepit oleh jari Kai.

Kai meraup payudara Kyungsoo kedalam mulutnya, menjilat dan menghisapnya bergantian.

Kai semakin turun mengecup perut rata Kyungsoo. Membuat beberapa tanda lalu menurunkan celana dalam Kyungsoo dengan menggunakan giginya. Setelah Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar telanjang. Ia mengangkangkan kaki Kyungsoo.

Kai hanya memandangi surga dunia didepan matanya. Bersih tanpa bulu sedikitpun. Bentuk yang masih utuh dan terlihat sangat cantik. Harum yang memabukan dan warnanya yang pink membuatnya tergiur. Ah, sebentar lagi penisnya akan bertengger disana. Membayangkannya saja membuat Kai hampir gila.

"Kenapa hanya dipandangi Kai?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang hanya memandangi vaginanya. Pipinya memerah karena malu.

"Memangnya kau ingin aku melakukan apa, hm?"

"Baekhyun bilang, kau akan memasukan penismu kedalam vaginaku" Kyungsoo berkata dengan polosnya.

Kai meruntuki Baekhyun yang sudah merusak otak polos kekasihnya ini.

"Lalu apa lagi yang ia katakan?"

"Ia bilang setelah itu kau akan menggenjotku hingga puncak" Lanjut Kyungsoo. Kai meringis. Sialan kau Baek.

"Kai.. apa aku perlu memanjakanmu?" Kyungsoo bangkit, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Kai.

Jantung Kai berdebar, ia bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan jelas. "Tidak usah, kau hanya perlu mengikuti kata-kataku, mengerti?"

"Baiklah"

Kai kembali membaringkan Kyungsoo. Mengangkangkan kaki Kyungsoo dan memposisikan kepalanya didepan vagina kekasihnya. Ia menempelkan hidungnya pada benda keramat itu. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma memabukan yang menguar kuat dari lubang surga favoritnya.

Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, mejilat vagina Kyungsoo dengan perlahan yang membuat Kyungsoo berteriak kesetanan.

"K..kaihh..."

Kai berubah melumat klirotis Kyungsoo. Ia sungguh menyukai vagina tembam milik Kyungsoo.

"K..kaihh kumohonh..nghh" Kyungsoo memohon sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tau untuk apa.

Kai memasukan lidahnya kedalam vagina Kyungsoo. Mengeluar-masukannya perlahan.

Kaki Kyungsoo bergerak liar, ia tidak tahan. Ini sangat nikmat.

"KAI!" Cairan Kental meluber dari vagina Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan lengkingan suaranya. Kai menjilat dan mengolesi sebagian cairan Kyungsoo pada penisnya.

"Kita langsung keinti?" Kai bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang masih terengah-engah. Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepala pelan. Ia pasrah.

"Ini akan sakit. Berteriaklah. Kau boleh menggigitku atau mencakarku. Jangan gigit bibir atau lidah mu, mengerti?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu, sayang"

Kai melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo pada pinggangnya. Ia menggesekan ujung penisnya pada pintu vagina milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan benda besar mencoba menembus vaginanya. Setelah yakin sudah pada posisi yang tepat. Kai langsung mendorong penisnya dalam satu kali hentak.

'krek'

"AAAAKHHHH!" Kyungsoo berteriak sangat kencang. Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu robek dibawah sana. Rasanya sangat sakit dan perih. Ia juga bisa merasakan sebuah benda besar asing mengganjal pada vaginanya.

Kai meringis, akibat rasa nikmat dari jepitan ketat vagina Kyungsoo pada penisnya dengan rasa perih punggungnya yang dicakar Kyungsoo. Kuku yeoja itu menembus kulitnya. Tapi ia tahu rasa sakitnya tidak sepandan dengan rasa sakit Kyungsoo.

Kai melihat pada penyatuan mereka. Benar saja, darah segar mengalir dari vagina Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu sudah resmi menjadi miliknya seutuhnya sekarang.

"Kyung?" Kai bisa melihat wajah kesakitan kekasihnya itu. Ia mengecup seluruh wajah Kyungsoo.

Ia meringis. Penisnya terjepit sangat ketat dibawah sana. Ditambah denyutan vagina Kyungsoo membuat penisnya seperti dipijat.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing itu. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Kai" Kyungsoo tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Boleh aku meggerakannya?"

"Ya"

Kai tersenyum, mengecup dahi Kyungsoo lalu mengeratkan tubuh mereka.

Kai mulai bergerak perlahan, mereka sama-sama meringis merasakan nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan. Kai bergerak sambil melumat bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

"Akh.." Kyungsoo merasakan perih pada vaginanya yang bergesekan dengan penis Kai. Daging vaginanya seperti ditarik dan didorong.

Kai sendiri kesusahan menggerakan pinggulnya. Lubang Kyungsoo terlalu ketat.

Setelah beberapa menit, Kai mempercepat gerakannya. Proses keluar masuk penisnya sudah mulai lancar.

"Ahn.. ahh Khaih.." Kyungsoo mulai mendesah. Gesekan benda kasar dibawahnya seperti menggaruk vaginanya.

"Rrnh.." Kai menggeram. Ia menambah kecepatan gerakannya.

Kyungsoo melirik kebawah, dimana penis Kai sedang keluar masuk dalam tubuhnya.

Kai mulai menggenjot cepat.

"Aaah Kai nhh.." Kyungsoo meremas rambut belakang Kai. Menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya.

Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, Kai mulai menggenjot dengan liar "akhh Kyunghh.."

Ini nikmat, vagina Kyungsoo benar-benar menjepit penis besar Kai. Kai bersumpah bahkan ia rela mati daripada harus kehilangan kenikmatan ini.

Kai kembali menggenjot dengan liar.

"AAKH KAI DISANA! Aaahh lebih cepat nhhh!" Binggo, akhirnya Kai menemukannya. Titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo.

Kai terus menghujam titik itu tanpa ampun. Ia bergerak sangat liar. Tidak peduli daratan dan lautan. Yang ia peduikan saat ini adalah penisnya yang terjepit dilubang perawan yeojanya.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat penis Kai keluar masuk didalam vaginanya dengan sangat cepat akibat genjotan liar Kai. Twinsball nya bergoyang-goyang menghujam pintu masuk vaginanya. Bunyi kecipak akibat kegiatan mereka menggema dikamar Kai. Juga bau anyir darah bercampur amis cairan yang mereka hasilkan sangat menyengat. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Ia ikut menggerakan tubuhnya. Dan itu membuat Kai menggeram. Kai semakin mempercepat genjotannya seperti kesetanan.

"AKH KAI, Akuhh..akhh.." Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya menegang. Ia seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu. Kai masih terus menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya.

"Kaiiihh..Akuhh..akhh..nghhh..AAKH!" Kyungsoo sudah mencapai puncaknya, sedangkan Kai masih belum berhenti. Ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya,

"AKH!" Beberapa hentakan kemudian Kai mencapai orgasmenya, ia menembakan spermanya tepat pada titik kenikmatan Kyungsoo. Lalu ambruk disamping yeoja itu.

Kyungsoo melenguh, ia bisa merasakan cairan Kai menghantam sweetspotnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk. Apalagi bagian bawahnya yang ia yakini lecet karna perih sekali.

"Terimakasih, sayang. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Kai memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan memberi kecupan disetiap inchi wajah yeojanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kai teringat sesuatu.

SIAL! DIA MENGELUARKANNYA DIDALAM!

.

.

.

**END**

**FIC MACAM APA INI**

**HANCUR**

**BERANTAKAN**

**TIDAK SESUAI HARAPAN**

**MAAFKAN SAYA**

**BUAT CHANBAEK, HUNHAN SAMA KRISTAO-NYA SABAR DULU YAH. PASTI DIBIKININ KOK TAPI NGGA TAU KAPAN HEHEHE**

**FF INI SEMPET DIHAPUS SAMA FFN. NGGA ADA YANG SAYA EDIT. MUDAH MUDAHAN NGGA DIHAPUS LAGI.**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
